The Children of Sauramon
by DianaSilver5
Summary: Celestials are very powerful and beautiful beings, but they never leave their homes above Middle Earth. The only one ever to leave was a woman named Mercedes who fell in love with a man named Sauramon and bore him five children two boys and three girls. When Mercedes saw his corruption she fled leaving her three youngest children to fight him.
1. My life sucks

There once was a Celestial woman as beautiful as she was powerful, but she was curious and young. She yearned for adventure and to expirance something new and so she left their home of Airaness traveling yo Middle Earth. There she fell in love with Sauramon a powerful and headstrong sorcere who she bears 5 Children with. The eldest was his daughter Morgana who became a pupil of his learning sorcery at a young age, because of her black hair and green eyes most who met Morgana didn't know of her true heritage. Not long after Morgana's birth he had his first son Thantos. Thantos loved warcraft and took after his sister with his black hair and startling grey eyes. Then came their last son Kyrin who took after their mother he had blonde spikey hair and sky blue eyes that suited his personality as an empath. Then lastly they had a pair of twin daughters Leandra and Vienna both with light brown locks and light blue eyes. Vienna grew a love for healing magic and illisions while Leandra had a love for battle magic and knife weilding, but this perfect family did not last for soon Mercedes learned of Sauramon's corruption and took their son Kyrin with her. Morgana became her father's right hand never leaving the tower always protecting her father.Thantos,he grew wings and he seemed to be more aware of the darkness that lingered at home. Using this advantage Sauramon sent him out to look for the ring with his daughter Leandra except Leandra didn't want to serve him and so he had Morgana weave a spell on his daughter controlling her mind.

" Leandra we must go!" Thantos ordered and Leandra finished pulling on the dark blue battle armour (cover picture) Morgana had lent her. Leandra tended to lean more towards light blues, but this was a stealth misson and she could not risk her life for her comfort.

" Yes brother I am coming." Leandra huffed as she tugged her combat boots on and grabbed her daggers facing her brothers tall intimidating figure.

" I will carry you to the Shire from there you will take the Ringwraiths into the forest and some will go with me to the town." Thantos ordered as the two took to the skies. It was a long flight before the arrived at the outskirts of the small town and Leandra hopped on the back of one of the wraiths horses.

" We must ride swiftly they couldn't of gotten far." She ordered as they rode into the forest. They searched for a couple of minutes before she felt fear as well as unease flood her body.

" They are not here we must go." Leandra ordered, but the Wraith stayed.

" They are here there is somebody manipulating your feelings you weak girl. Find them!" The wraith snarled and Leandra flinched and soon they were chasing four childlike beings and a blonde haired man who's appearance tugged at her memory.

" The docks we'll lose them there!" The man ordered as they made a mad dash for the docks barley making it in time.

" Go after them Daughter of Sauramon. Prove your loyalty to your father." The wraiths hissed and she nodded her trance holding.

" You may find another way I am not hindered by simple water." Leandra taunted them slightly before they left her. Leandra sighed before walking across the water. All of them had special powers Kyrin was an Empath, Thantos had Shapeshifting, Morgana was her telepathy, Vienna had nature, and she could control water. She followed until she arrived at the gates of Bree.

" How can I help you young lady? You look sick." The gatekeeper asked and Leandra knew he wasn't wrong. Under the spell her eyes were misty and her skin a deathly pale making her look ill.

" I just need a place to recover. My husband has left me." Leandra lied her eyes slightly watered to help her act. He let her in and Leandra let her magic lead her to the Prancing Pony. While there she could see a man with long dark brown hair watching hair, but she wasn't here for him. She ignored his gaze instead going to the table where the hobbits and the man sat grabbing one of the younger faced light brown haired hobbits and putting a knife under his throat.

" Give me what I seek and I won't kill him." Leandra hissed and at her voice the man's eyes widened.

" Leandra?" He whispered and she glared at him.

" How do you know my name?" She demanded her grip on the hobbit tightening.

" It is you, I hoped to find you and return to you some time I had hoped under better circumstances. I am Kyrin your brother." Kyrin replied his eyes soft and Leandra wished she could enjoy finding her brother after all these years, but it wasn't up to her.

" You left us with him and you could of easily found considering we never left. I never wanted to know you coward!" Leandra spat and Kyrin flinched, but his distraction allowed the man to pull her away from the hobbit the two standing.

" You all should be more careful." he warned.

" Leandra your words are not your own let me help you." Kyrin pleaded and Leandra glared at him bitterly.

" What do you know about me? You left before I even got to know you. You weren't there when father hurt me nor when he sold me to the orcs to teach me discipline! You have never been there, only Vienna has and I will keep her safe!" Leandra growled.

" By becoming everything you have ever feared. I may not know you Leandra Solaris, but I know how you feel. I know what you fear and I know the little girl who hated our sister so much she learned combat magic so she could bring her down. That sister would never join our father." Kyrin spoke clearly and Leandra could feel her eyes water, but then the cries of the ring wraiths came.

" Go they must not find you. I will keep them off you for now. When Thantos realizes my control has shifted he'll tell Morgana. It will return so the next time you see me I will still be your enemy remember that." Leandra warned before she left the inn meeting the wraiths boldly.

" You are not welcome here." She spoke firmly water appearing out of the moisture in the air and she slammed the torrwnt of water into them making them shriek.

" I knew bringing you with me wasn't worth it." Thantos cursed as the two siblings fought, but Leandra didn't know how to fight him as he swiftly doged her attacks using his wings to fight from above. Soon she found herself over whelmed and she welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness that embraced her.


	2. Vienna meets the Fellowship

Her disobedience had cost her a lot. Her brother was a merciless tortuer and Vienna worries for her older sister. Leandra had always been the strong one between the two of them and had always protected her, but seeing her barely able to move was painful for her. Vienna could see the blood soaking her clothes, her hair was a mess, and she was sweating horribly.

" Father wants you." Morgana ordered as she and Thantos waited outside the cell. Vienna didn't want to leave Leandra, but she knew if something were to happen to her Leandra would die and so Vienna kissed her head before following them to where their father sat.

" Hello Vienna how are you sweetheart?" he asked his voice full of false sweetness that it made her want to throw up.

" I'd be better if you hadn't beaten my sister half to death. What do you want father?" Vienna scowled at him.

" Well it seems Leandra is rubbing off on me, because that tone of voice isn't you at all." Sauramon stated and Vienna scoffed at him.

" What do you know about me." Vienna glared.

" I know you care for Leandra however stupid that is. I'll get her medical help if you help me do one thing." Sauramon said and Vienna thought about it. She hated her father and honestly didn't want to help at all, but Leandra would most likely die without the help.

" What is it?" She sighed as a grin lit up his face.

" The Fellowship is going to go through the mines of moria and I want you to awaken the Balog to kill them." He replied and Vienna winced. Their deaths would be on herself, but if she refused the job would go to Thantos who would probably just flat out kill them and so Vienna knew she was their best chance.

" Alright I'll do it, but if I figure out your lying about Leandra then I'll kill you." Vienna threatened. Being a nature Celestial going to the mines would be hard on her, but she'd survive for Leandra.

" I don't doubt it." Sauramon said and Vienna teleported herself to the entrance of the mines. She wanted to spend as little time in the actual mines as she could and so she casted an illusion on herself making her look like a long rock on the ledge. It took the group of ten roughly 2 hours before they group made it to the mines. Vienna recognized Gandalf and Kyrin immediately, but the others were people she had no clue about. Vienna hoped he would survive as she made her way down the ledge she perches on. Though it might not of been her best idea as Gandalf didn't seem to remember the name. Vienna thought about whispering the answer in to his mind, but deemed it to risky and so she sat hidden watching as the halflings threw rocks into the lake. Vienna used this time to study them. There was a elf who looked to be of the royal line, a ranger of the north who Vienna was intrested on why he was here, four halflings no bigger then a young child, and another man who looked to be of royal lineage as well. She was pulled out of her thoughts as one of the halflings spoke up.

" Melon." Gandalf replied and Vienna grinned as the door opened, but unfortunately a huge creature appeared out of the water grabbing the halfling. Vienna frowned not wanting to reveal herself, but if they died here then her father would win and that wasn't something she wanted to happen. She disguised herself as a nature spirit making plants come out of the ground and wrap around it's tentacles also forcing it to drop the halfling.

" You all must go!" She ordered as Gandalf forced the halfling up.

" Come with us." The Ranger said and Vienna shook her head.

" The mines are no place for a nature spirit." Vienna simply stated, but her moment of distraction allowed it to toss her into the suffocating darkness of the mines. Vienna gasped struggling to hold her illision as panic crept into her vision. She tried to focus her mind on Leandra and how she had to make it through the mines for her and she shakily stood up, but the ranger pulled her deeper in as the walls collasped. They all stood there breathing heavily until the elf turned to her.

" I thank you for your help, but who are you?" He asked.

" I am no one of your concern though I must leave these mines are no place for a nature spirit." Vienna repeated with a strained smile.

" But you my dear are no spirit. We mean you no harm, how is your sister?" Gandalf asked and they all looked at her confused. Vienna sighed allowing the illision to fall.

" She's dying." Vienna bit out her eyes watering and Gandalf frowned.

" Vienna I'm so sorry. This is my fault." Kyrin apologized.

" Wait this is your sister." The ranger realized.

" I am and Kyrin don't blame yourself Leandra made her own choice." Vienna sniffled.

" So tell me Vienna why are you here. It's for her isn't it?" Gandalf asked and Vienna nodded her face full of guilt.

" She will die in a week if I don't kill you all." Vienna stated and they gaped at her.

" You're not going to though considering you saved our lives." the ranger realized.

" I'm going to try not to, but I still have to make it look like I am." Vienna replied and they heard a clapping and Vienna whipped around to see her brother Thantos.

" You know I thought Leandra's death would be enough to force you into obedience, but clearly we underestimated your care for her." Thantos spat.

" She is the only thing I care about." Vienna snapped and he laughed at her.

" Then you shouldn't of killed her now you will die far away from her with a bunch of strangers while your sister continues to bleed out." Thantos grinned before he melted into the shadows disappearing from sight.


	3. Leandra's Transformation

Leandra didn't know what Vienna had been told to do, but Leandra knew her father was mad at Vienna. Leandra on the other hand couldn't of been more proud of her younger sister. She was doing the right thing, weather or not she intentionally got her hurt, and that ment more to Leandra then her freedom or the pain coursing through her body. Leandra didn't know if she had ever seen her father so angry in her life. He glared at her before looking at Thantos.

" You did release the Balog didn't you?" He asked his oldest son.

" I did father. Are we going to kill Leandra?" He asked his tone was dull like usual, but Leandra could sense how proud he was.

" No we can still use her. Vienna will think her dead and if we give her a makeover it should fool them.Get your sister Thantos me and her have work to do." Sauramon ordered and he dragged Leandra to her feet and used the chain around her neck to drag her into his room.

" You know your mind control dosn't work on me father so what is your plan?" Leandra asked narrowing her eyes.

" Why would I tell you that?" He asked amused as Morgana entered the room her black hair rolled like waves down her shoulders.

" Morgana could you help me turn your sister into someone like your brother. Could we make her half dragon?" He asked his daughter and Leandra's eyes widened.

" You are not turning me into some kind of monster!" Leandra snarled, but they both ignored her.

" I like your thinking father, but she'll need a makeover." Morgana smirked and soon she found herself chained to the pole as Morgana started changing her hair color. Leandra tried to fight against the chains, but she was weakened and in pain and soon enough she just let them change her. In the end she ended up with magenta colored hair, red eyes, magenta wings, and a matching leather outfit that made her look like she was some kind of pink obsessed girl.

" What should we call her?" Sauramon pondered outloud as Leandra glared at him knowing this would be the last time she would be herself.

" Galactia." Morgana smiled and that was the last thing Leandra heard before her head started to hurt and her vision went black.

~Vienna's Pov~

Once Thantos left, the orcs and Cave troll attacked. The Fellowship grudgingly trusted her since their really wasn't any time to do otherwise and they needed her help. Vienna wasn't the best fighter, but she was decent and her magic was good at defending her. Once they were all killed they turned towards her.

" Thank you for helping us Vienna. I understand how hard this is for you." Gandalf said and Vienna sighed.

" Well I did just kill my sister, but you all don't deserve to die." Vienna commented stiffly as she sheathed her daggers.

" She might still live, surely your father wouldn't kill his own child." One of the halfings stated and Vienna gave a grim chuckle at his response.

" You don't know my father halfling. He would kill her without a second thought. We are just tools to him and once we stop being useful he throws us away." Vienna replied.

" Well we are glad to have you here sister. Gandalf we should get going." Kyrin told him and he took the lead with the halflings behind him, Kyrin next, then the elf, and the ranger next to her at the back. Vienna walked silently alongside the ranger her pink magic swirled around her fingertips.

" So you're Sauramon's daughter." the ranger stated and Vienna gave him a short nodd.

" Not that it ever ment much to him. My father always loved Morgana and Thantos more the me and Leandra." Vienna replied bitterly.

" What was your sister like?"The ranger asked Vienna gave a sad smile thinking of her sister.

" Leandra is the bravest person I've ever met. She was the only person I've ever known to stand up against our father. She was strong too, a talented sorceress as well as a brilliant strategist always able to think her way out of any situation." Vienna informed and the ranger smiled at her.

" She sounds like a remarkable woman." He told her and Vienna gave a firm nodd.

" She will always be remembered as a hero to me and her death is on my shoulders." Vienna frowned her eyes watered, but the ranger put a hand on her shoulder.

" You have done the right thing Vienna and

I have no doubt you have made your sister proud. Do not blame yourself for something that isn't your fault." He tolf her sincerly and Vienna gave him a curious look.

" Who are you?" she asked and he shrugged a bit.

" To most my name is Strider, but my hertige is Aragorn son of Arathorn. I am not ready for that burden though." Aragorn admitted.

" Most are not, but the fact that you've admitted that shows that you are. You are capable of much more then you believe yourself able to young king." Vienna spoke before walking ahead to allow Aragorn to think. Although, he didn't get much because Gandalf told them to run and Vienna could feel the presence of a Balog. Knowing that they couldn't fight it Vienna looked at Gandalf.

" Which one has the ring? I can teleport him out of here!" Vienna shouted and although it was the cowardly way out, and Frodo would most likely hate her if something happened to the others, Frodo was shoved into her arms and they dissapered from the mines in a pink mist.

" Why did we have to leave? We could of helped!" Frodo argued and Vienna sighed.

" None of stand a chance against what they are facing. As much as any of us hate to admit you are the most important ringbearer. It is all those of the Fellowship's duty to make sure you survive." Vienna stated and Frodo just frowned at her.

" You're not even a part of the Fellowship." Frodo glared and Vienna felt a twinge of pain fill her heart.

" I was supposed to be..." Vienna whispered and Frodo gave her a confused look.

" What do you mean?" Frodo asked confused.

" Gandalf asked if both me and my sister could come to Rivendale with him. Unfortunately our father realized what was going on and trapped Gandalf on the top of the tower. I was thrown into the dungeons until Lea failed to bring you in and I was sent with Lea as punishment if I failed." Vienna replied and Frodo went silent until they Fellowship ran out of the mines everyone returning but Gandalf. Vienna ran tears fresh in her eyes and before any of the others could stop her she was heading to Lothlorian.


End file.
